homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111915-Damn-It-Nyarla
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:56 -- AT: Hey. AT: So I'm going to assume that you allrready know about what's going on, right? AT: Prrobablly morre than me AT: Since harrdlly anyone tellls me anything AT: Unlless you don't AT: Which means I get you filll YOU in this time arround AT: Which I guess woulldn't be alll that weirrd? AT: im talking to cara, serios and lila AT: yes i know AT: unless you have any more to tell me AT: They're frrogs and Carra has the hots forr Millo's human llusus. AT: Allso Nyarrlla did something stupid again but that's a given AT: Carra said something about horrrorrterrrorrs?? AT: yes AT: serios thinks nyarla mightve made a deal AT: What AT: Why AT: Forr what AT: Allso if you want to murrderr him forr being stupid AT: Don't AT: I have dibs AT: LLike I'd be happy to be the executorr of yourr willl in this specific case AT: i will keep that in mind but i think i like him too much to perma kill him AT: I coulld just llike AT: thank you tho AT: Killl him and then heall him and then killl him again AT: A few times forr good measurre AT: That woulld prrobablly be something I coulld do AT: I do have a question though AT: How do you llike him AT: What arre his redeeming featurres AT: you probably could but that fucks a person up AT: He's fulll of prride, doesn't know when to shut up, can't strrategize forr shit AT: Is harrdlly interresting to tallk to AT: Gets reallly overrdrramatic and whiney at the sllightest prrovocation AT: LLike, what's the appeall? AT: hmmm AT: hes fun to talk to!! and i really enjoy it AT: we have some of the same interests too and hes really sweet when he wants to be AT: Maybe he shoulld trry not being so sallty alll the time then AT: If it makes him llikeablle AT: Maybe he woulld have been a bearrablle Moirraill?? AT: yes i think so! AT: Ratherr than totallly secrretive about his own issues besides when it was convenient and then totallly failling to exhibit ANY fucking palle feellings at alll when they werre most needed AT: And then bllaming ME forr AGGRRESSION AT: Sorrry AT: It's just reallly stupid AT: i get it yea, weve had our arguments too AT: i think you two... may have just bounced heat off each other too much? AT: Aaisha AT: He did one palle thing forr me AT: Everr AT: And the rest was just wishfull thinking AT: ... then its probably not a bad thing that ended AT: Yes. AT: Frranklly the reason it seems imporrtant is AT: I'm morre worrried about you AT: Therre is a reason I'm not going to serriouslly considerr the ♠ with him AT: And it's because it seems, frranklly, reallly dangerrous AT: yes im nervous that you two would actually fight to the death without me around AT: No I mean AT: Being in a quadrrant with him at alll AT: He's vollatille AT: And this is coming frrom ME AT: He frrequentlly does downrright idiotic things and has ALLRREADY demonstrrated a knack forr being used as a pawn AT: The thing that I'm saying I guess is AT: ... You know that I saw when he was going to brreak off yourr horrn AT: And therre wasn't a damn thing that I coulld have done AT: I'm not okay with that. AT: i know AT: lorrea it was either break off my horn AT: or both of my selves wouldve been killed AT: there wasnt a choice there AT: ORR HE COULLD HAVE NOT PUSHED THE CHOICE TO EXIST TO BEGIN WITH AT: THRROUGH HIS OWN INCOMPETENT "MANIPULLATIONS" AT: h o w AT: Scarrllet hasn't TOUCHED anyone who hasn't tallked to herr allrready orr gotten drragged into it AT: If he had LLISTENED to any of us AT: And NOT KEPT PLLAYING WITH THAT FIRRE AT: Everrything woulld have been fine AT: lorrea AT: Just lleave herr on Derrse doing WHATEVERR THE FUCK it is she does AT: if youre going to yell at him for talking to scarlet AT: yell at me too AT: I know AT: You're harrderr to yelll at because you're lless stupid AT: no im just less combative AT: i have been for sweeps AT: if you knew me two sweeps ago youd be just as angry at me as nyarla AT: I'm stilll angrry with you AT: That isn't a thing that isn't existing AT: But I'm angrry at you forr endangerring yourrsellf prrimarrilly which is harrderr to yelll about without seeming llike an AT: Overrconcerrned llusus AT: Wherreas Nyarrlla verry cllearrlly endangerred otherrs AT: So he's a llot easierr to bllame AT: I just AT: I'm reallly FRRUSTRRATED at alll of this AT: But I allso have sorrt of stopped carring about him entirrelly? AT: He seems so committed to sellf destrruction that that seems the safest way AT: and me endangering nyarla and serios, getting their dreamselves killed? i. yea i get it. i do but there's so much there for him to give... AT: yes that. upsets me AT: I'm sorrry AT: This prrobablly isn't a converrsation that you need right now AT: I'm not trrying to say that you shoulldn't ♥ with him AT: I'm not some gatekeeperr to yourr quadrrants AT: I just don't want you to get hurrt because of him AT: i wouldnt let you be :P and i kno trust me AT: i will be able to take care of whatever he throws my way AT: If AT: Somehow, you're not AT: I'm going to warrn you now AT: It willl take a llot to keep me frrom killling him AT: and i am more than happy to talk about him... id really like to help but im v angry rn AT: well i was gonna say thats why i have you! AT: I can handlle tallking AT: consequences of actions are indeed a thing AT: My angerr is much lless dirrect AT: Since I'm just kind of overr herre AT: On the lland of llights and crrying humans AT: Do you have any betterr idea of what he did AT: Alll I know is maybe horrrorrterrrorrs. -- atypicalTyrant AT changed their mood to OFFLINE -- -- atypicalTyrant AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- atypicalTyrant AT changed their mood to ECSTATIC -- -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:26 -- AT: i know its related to libby and claiming her or something AT: What AT: its a partner thing AT: i think AT: But AT: Why? AT: i dont kno AT: That seems AT: ... Reallly amorrall, even forr him AT: mm AT: i know its related to me AT: again AT: Of courrse AT: I'm rollling my eyes AT: mm AT: This alll just AT: Why does this sorrt of thing happen AT: who AT: knows AT: im getting rather sick of it AT: and apparently libby... what she said was because of a culture thing AT: Yeah AT: Arre we both tallking to herr AT: At the same time on the same subject AT: i heard that from serios youre talking to her right now? AT: Yes. AT: huh AT: well AT: lorrea whos representing on your team? AT: Uh AT: Welll I woulld think me AT: thats what i was assuming AT: It's a reasonablle assumption AT: yes im glad AT: imworking toward setting up a meeting of all the team representatives AT: and libby AT: Right AT: ?? is that an issue right now? AT: No AT: Why woulld that be an issue? AT: uuuh idk just checking AT: Yeah no it's fine! AT: I can handlle that AT: good! and ill be there too so even better :) AT: Absollutelly! AT: aah why with the dark gods from the fucking void AT: Because he's a fucking wuss forr mellodrrama. AT: but its always me that drives him to do something like this AT: it always is AT: He's just so easy to pllay AT: And that's the most obvious thing AT: jack is involved so yes AT: What AT: He is? AT: yes fuck AT: its starting AT: to make sense AT: nyarla making a deal to save me from jack AT: and i dont kno what theyre going to do with nyarla AT: are my doom powers strong enough to remove the deal? to move it who would i move it to shit AT: What was the deall?? AT: i dont kno AT: i donttt kno AT: Blluh AT: This is a mess AT: i yea uuh i AT: feel AT: light headed? or or tired immmmm AT: gonna.. sleep AT: Allrright AT: Stay safe Aaisha AT: ♦ -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:33 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea